Invisible Two
by RangerApprentice21
Summary: Abbigail and Ethan are two twins that want to be in Battle School, only one problem they're too small. What will happen to them? Will someone choose them for an apprentice, or will they be condemned to a life on the farms? Thankfully Ranger Will Treaty steps in and chooses them both as his apprentices. Follow them on their adventures as they become rangers. rated T just in case
1. The Day Before

**AN: This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it sucks, and sorry if it's too close to the original. Oh yeah and Abbi is short for Abbigail. I know that Alyssa is just a one letter difference from Alyss, but the characters are based off of my friends and family, these are their names and it just would sound right to change them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RA**

"Abbi, Ethan you two need to eat", Abbi's best friends Emma and Alyssa said as they tried unsuccessfully to convince her and her brother to eat their food. "Abbi we know you and Ethan are worried, but it's going to be okay", whispered her friends. Samantha, Christopher-John, Daniel, and Nicholas nodded in agreement. Andrew just smirked.

'Easy for you to say', Abbi thought, Alyssa and Emma were already promised places in the Diplomacy Service, Christopher-John wanted to go to Horse School, Daniel and Andrew, like the twins, wanted to go to Battle School, Nicolas wanted to go to Scribe School, and Samantha wanted to go to Cooking School.

Emma was a tall, graceful, brunette, with brown eyes, and could solve any problem; Alyssa had the same qualities except she was a blond and had blue eyes. Nicholas was a short, wiry, brown haired, brown eyed boy that loved to read. Samantha was short, dirty blond, brown eyed girl her cooking, was amazing. Christopher-John was a tall, red headed, blue eyed boy that loved horses, and had just enough muscle to handle them, but not enough to be eligible for Battle School. Daniel was a tall, muscular, logical, compassionate, boy that had short black hair and piercing blue eyes. Abbi and Ethan were both brown haired, brown eyed, short, and always seemed to be the ones who got picked on. Andrew seemed to have everything the Battle School was looking for these days, he was tall, blond, brown eyed, muscular, arrogant(but knew when to hide it), and seemed to have no brains.

"Are you two still going to be applying for Battle School? Ethan might make it if he could grow a foot by tomorrow, and get some muscle", she squeezed Ethan's hand to tell him not to listen to Andrew, and to keep from throwing herself at him. "But do you really think they would accept a girl?"

'That's it.' Abbi thought as she looked at Ethan, he nodded in agreement, he knew what she was thinking. Instead of letting herself fly, like she so desperately wanted to do, she simply said, "Don't they want you to have brains so you know how to hold your own sword without killing yourself?"

Before Andrew could react Abbi and Ethan were already out the door and up the ancient fig tree in the courtyard, but that didn't stop them from hearing the last insult Andrew called out to them, "That's right run away you little Wanta-Bes neither of you could be knights, and any ways you don't even know your last names!" Abbi and Ethan both winced at the last comment. They had been left at the Ward's door step with a note that said:

_The boy is Ethan,_

_The girl is Abbi, _

_Take care of them._

They didn't even know if their parents were even alive. Emma Alyssa, and Samantha came outside to try and find them, but Abbi and Ethan didn't want any company. Finally the three girls gave up their search and went back inside. Abbi and Ethan both thought to themselves 'Out of three people you would think at least one would look up.' Not wanting to face Andrew and their friends until absolutely necessary the twins decided to stay in the tree until they were sure that everyone was asleep. They were so nervous about the Choosing Day tomorrow that they didn't notice the green-gray clad figure a few branches above them.

** AN: If I ever say Sam or Sammy in the story it's Samantha. Please R&R!**


	2. Choosing Day

**AN: Again sorry if it's a little (or a lot) like the original at first it has differences farther into the story. Thanks to my first reviewer moniquebowman for letting me know that at least one person is reading, reviewing, and waiting for the next chapter. Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own RA.**

'Today is the day'**, **Abbi thought "Today is the day we become warriors".

"Don't you mean warrior apprentices?" Ethan said as he tried to sneak up on his sister.

"Yes, don't correct me, and nice try but you might just want to try and remember where the squeaks in the floor boards are next time."

Ethan was about to reply when their conversation was interrupted by Martin as he yelled, "Get in line, tallest to shortest, hurry up now, and hurry up." Samantha knowing of the twin's sensitivity to their height let them go in front of her.

"Not you two first the girl, now you," Martin said as he pointed to Ethan, "now you can get at the end," Martin pointed at Abbi. "Baron Arald will see you now."

The CraftMasters were already inside, and the twins could've sworn that they saw a flicker of movement in the back of the room. Finally the ceremony began.

"First in line please," Martin ordered.  
"Name?" the Baron asked.

Emma stepped forward and said "Emma Carnet, my lord"

"And what will you be applying for?"

"Diplomacy Service, please my lord."

"Lady Alyss?"

"Accepted, I have already spoken to Emma on this matter."

Emma nodded at Alyss, curtsied, and said "Thank you my lord."

"Next!" Martin yelled.

The process repeated itself until finally it got to the twins. They only person who had trouble being apprenticed was Samantha as she recited how to properly make a plum tart, Abbi and Ethan both winced in sympathy when mistress Jenny brought her ladle down on Sam's head with a resounding 'crack'. The twins both stepped forward.

"Not both of you just one at a time!" bellowed Martin. Neither of the twins made a move to stand back. "Fine just state your names", Martin grumbled.

"Abbigail and Ethan sir." the twins said at the exact same time.  
"What is your surname?!"  
"…"

"What was that?"

"Martin, Abbigail and Ethan are special cases. Now, Abbigail, Ethan what were you two planning on applying for?"

"B-Battle School please sir, I mean my lord."

"Don't you think that you two are a little small, and pardon me Abbigail, but you're a girl?"

"Just give us a chance please my lord please" the twins begged.

"Sir Horace?"

"I cannot take them my lord they're too small."

"Are there any other qualities that you two posses?"  
"We're great climbers and we're fast." But right when the twins said that they regretted it.

"Oh, they can climb all right!" Yelled Mistress Jenny. "Climbed right through the window and into the kitchen. Saw them running away with my meat pies!" Samantha gasped in horror at what she just heard.

"Hmm, that reminds me of a certain someone." Baron whispered so only he could hear. "Will any of you take these two as your apprentices?"

"I'd take Abbigail if she was willing." said Lady Alyss.

"And I'd take Ethan." said the Scribemaster George.

"Sorry but I cannot take that apprenticeship." The twins answered.

Suddenly the ranger materialized beside the Baron. The twins showed no sign of surprise, but their eyes betrayed them. The ranger, Will thought Abbigail, handed the Baron a note and said, "It's about the twins."

"Are you sure about this Will?" the ranger just nodded.

"Okay then so Emma Carnet, Alyssa Merle, Andrew Boterel, Nicholas Perronet, Daniel Achard, Christopher-John Vache, and Samantha Darcy, are to report to your masters is the morning. I will have to figure out what to do about the two of you."

As they were leaving the Baron's study the twins looked at the note on Baron Arald's desk when they looked up again they were starring into the eyes of the ranger. Quickly they turned around and left wondering what the ranger could have written in the note.

**AN: please R&R!**


	3. TheNote,TheBaron,TheRangerApprenticeship

**AN: Thank you moniquebowman for this idea. Disclaimer: I'M NOT JOHN FLANAGAN! :( :( :(**

Abbi and Ethan couldn't believe that the Ranger had given a note to Baron Arald about them. What did it say; why did the Baron ask Ranger Will if he was sure; what was the Ranger sure about? All of these questions kept going through the twins mind as they waited for the Baron to come to his office. Ethan had seen the Baron put the note in his pocket as they left his study. Abbi didn't notice anything she was just trying to get out of the room that the Ranger was in. He gave her and her brother, even though he would never admit it, the creeps.

"Sqeeaak!" The twins quickly turned around as they heard the floorboard. Baron Arald stood before them with a quizzical look on face. "What are you two doing here it's almost curfew." Abbi saw the note sticking out of the Baron's pocket. She knew what they had to do.

"Actually we were coming to see you," Abbi said quickly, as the Baron opened the door to his study "It's about our apprenticeship."

The twins also saw another note on the desk, Oh great, they thought, just great which one is the note the ranger wrote? There was only one way to find out. As they got close to Baron Arald's desk Abbi 'accidently' knocked a book off of the Baron's desk, and the note fell out of his pocket. The other note also fell off the Baron's desk when he put the book back on the desk. The twins quickly put one of their feet on top of each note, if the Baron saw the movement he didn't acknowledge it.

"We don't want to go to work at farm." They said.

"Well then what do you want" the Baron asked.

"We don't really know other than Battle School." the twins answered.

"Then there's nothing that I can do." The twins were crestfallen, or at least looked it they were really buzzing with excitement at finding out what the note said.

Finally the Baron ended the conversation, during which both of the twins had transferred the note from under their shoe into their boot without being caught, by the Baron at least. Then they saw the movement in the shadows.

Ethan gave the Baron a look that demanded silence while his sister quickly took a dagger from her boot and said "Whoever you are come out now." The Baron looked astonished, how could they have seen that I barely saw it and all I saw was a flicker he thought. The figure stepped out of the shadows with his hand raised, but the twins weren't fooled they saw the quiver of arrows, and the two knives at side. "Weapons on the ground." He started to remove the quiver but Abbi interrupted him before his hands cold even get close. "No, no, no. The knives first" they watched as he carefully removed the double scabbard, and placed on the ground. "Kick them over here." Ethan ordered. Ethan took the larger of the two and slid the other one to Abbi.  
Before the twins even knew what was happening the figure had sent for arrows spiraling at them. The arrows pinned their sleeves to the post behind them, and at the angle they were buried in wood the twins couldn't pull free. Then the twins mentally slapped themselves and said "Wait a second, you're the Ranger Will aren't you?" He nodded. He came over and pulled the arrows out of the post.

"You can read the note now." Will said pointing at the twins boots.

The notes, one of which was a list of errands and the other which was the real note,read:

_The boy, Ethan, and the girl, Abbigail, have the potentials to be rangers._

_ I will accept them as my apprentices._

**AN: R&R**


	4. What Does A Ranger Do Exactly?

**AN: Sorry for not updating for a while, but I had a science project to do and writers block. My little brother and I love the RA series, I still need to read book 12, and he needs to read from book 2-12. Enjoy!(I'm not John FlanaganLLL)**

It was six o' clock in the morning and the twins were heading to the cabin. They still couldn't believe that they were ranger apprentices. Since they thought that Ranger Will was watching them they moved as silently, and as fast as they could so that they wouldn't be late. Finally Ethan and Abbi made it to the cabin.

The twins walked up to the porch and to the door, then out of the shadows in the verandah they heard, "At least you're not late". It turned out just to be Ranger Will. At closer inspection the twins realized that he was a little on the short side, but they couldn't talk they were just as short, and even shorter in Abbi's case. He had short brown hair, soft leather brown boots, a mottled cloak two knifes, a quiver, and the ever present long bow was right by his side.

"Finished staring?" Will asked, and in the shadows of the cloak the ranger was smiling remembering when Halt had asked him the same question.

"Yes sir, sorry Ranger Will."

"Just call me Will from now on. This will be your room." The room was nice and cozy with two beds and a curtain, which could be pulled back, dividing the room in half for privacy. There was one closet and one window, with a vase of wild flowers on the bed side table. The twins went in and placed their belongings on the bed that they wanted, and went back to the living room.

Will went on to tell the twins the history of the ranger corps when Abbi asked "Will, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Abbi sighed in annoyance, while Ethan was trying to suppress a laugh. "What exactly do rangers do?"

"Well rangers protect the kingdom, and they warn the knights and King Duncan of any threat. Then we put a stop to it. But ranger _apprentices..._" Will said laying stress on the word apprentices "…do the housework?"

"Oh, okay what do we need to do," Ethan said. Will was surprised he'd expected the twins to be confused, or mad that they had to do housework instead of learning how to defend the kingdom.

"there's a bucket by the door, the barrel outside needs to be filled with water you'll find a creek northeast of here, the cabin needs to be swept, the rugs beaten, the pots scourged, lunch cooked, am I correct in assuming that you two know how to cook?" Both of the twins shook their head yes, and Will sent them off to do the chores. After they finished all of their chores the twins came in and made coffee and lunch. (_Three weeks later_) Will took them out into the clearing bringing a bundle with him Ethan really wanted to ask what was in the bundle but he knew that it would just annoy Will so he kept his mouth shut. Then his sister looked over at him and he knew that it was killing her to stay silent and not ask any questions, but finally they broke down and said in unison "What's in the bag?"

"If you would wait you would find out." Was I like this when I was an apprentice? Will thought. Oh who am I kidding I still am. Will put the bundles on the ground and took out the recurve bows, and the quivers of arrows. He handed them to the twins, and explained what to do with them. Then in three seconds he strung his bow, aimed, fired, and hit the bullseye. The twins looked at him in amazement.

"Can we try?"

"If you think that that's a good idea then go ahead."The twins looked at him expectedly, knowing that there was a trick.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"Will looked confused "You know the thing on your arm."

Will knowing he was defeated took out two bracers and handed one to each apprentice, and explained what it was used for. Then after they had shot a few times he had them go collect their arrows, and then explained the throwing knife, and saxe knife to them, showed them how to use the knifes, and gave them their double scabbard. After practice the twins were exhausted, so Will sent then to bed, Abbi and Ethan gratefully obliged.

**AN: Sorry I don't know when I'll update again, just so you know Sir Rodney retired and Horace took his place, Halt is still a ranger , but he's at the castle with Lady Pauline ,she is still a diplomat but Alyss is head of the Diplomacy Service. AlyssxWill, HoracexCassandra/Evalyn ,and GilianxJenny . R&R!**


	5. Training,andaSongonaLute,orisitaMandola?

**Me: Why, Why, Why?! It just isn't fair! (inconsolable crying) **

** Abbigail and Ethan: What's wrong? Why are you crying?**

** Me: Because, I don't own Ranger's Apprentice!(Wails, starts crying again)**

After weeks and weeks of living with Will, Abbi and Ethan found out that he wasn't that gruff, in fact he was really light-hearted. Will had an amazing sense of humor, and an uncanny ability at writing songs that were hilarious. One day after training all day with only breaks for lunch, and dinner Will took out his mandola and began to strum it.

"Why do have your lute out Will?" Ethan asked.

"It's not lute it's mandola!" Abbi and Will said at the exact same time

Will looked Abbi surprised "how did you know that?" Will asked.

"Easy a lute has six strings and a mandola has eight."

Will shook his head impressed wither musical knowledge "That's correct, anyway have you ever heard of the Ranger Halt?" the twins nodded their heads. "When I was his apprentice I wrote a song about him to the tune of 'Old Joe Smoke'. I had to spend a rather uncomfortable night in a tree. Would you like to hear it?" Again the twins nodded their heads and Will began to strum and sing the song:

_Greybeard Halt is a friend of mine_

_He lives on Redmont's hill_

_Greybeard Halt never took a bath_

_And they say He never will!_

At this Abbigail and Ethan were trying not to roar laughter at how Will picked fun a Halt, a man described to be as tall and broad as two men, the man who could fight a bear with just his hands, the man who could freeze an army with his icy stare, Halt the ranger, Halt the just grinned and continued on.

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

_Fare thee well, I say_

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

_I'll see you on your way_

_Greybeard Halt, he lost a bet_

_He lost his winter coat_

_When winter comes, Halt stays warm_

_By sleeping 'mongst the goats._

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

_Fare thee well, I say_

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

_I'll see you on your way._

_Greybeard Halt, he lives with goats_

_That's what I've heard tell_

_He hasn't changed his socks for years_

_But the goats don't mind the smell!_

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

_Fare thee well, I say_

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

_I'll see you on your way_

_Greybeard Halt is a fighting man_

_I've heard common talk_

_That Greybeard Halt, he cuts his hair_

_With a carving knife and fork!_

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

_Fare thee well, I say_

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

_I'll see you on your way_

By the end of the song all three of them where bursting with laughter then Will said "Get to sleep now you'll be waking up extra early tomorrow for training." The twins knew Will was leaving out some details but instead of questioning him they obediently went to their rooms wondering what he could be hiding.

**AN: I hope you liked it, I just had to put the 'Greybeard Halt' song in this chapter it will lead to something happening later in the story. R&R**


	6. Training with an Outburst

** AN: Sorry for not updating for a while. But here's a short little chapter it was going to be longer with the surprise but I just decided to update while I was thinking about it and while I had the time. My little brother told me to put most of this in here so here goes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RA! LL**

'Thud, thud, thud' went the sound of arrow after arrow hitting the targets. "Uuuggggghhhhhhh! I'm never going to hit a bulls-eye!" Abbi complained as she missed and hit the inner ring of the target, five centimeters away from the bulls-eye, she enviously watched her brother as each arrow he shot was perfect right in the middle of the bulls-eye. He was a natural bowman.

Abbi had always been better at unseen and unheard movement she was almost better then Will, even before they had ranger training on the nights that the twins would sneak out of the ward to go into the forest it was always Ethan who got caught if any of the guards came through on their rounds while the twins were sneaking off. Abbi kept her footsteps light and stuck to the shadows.

"Just five centimeters away Abbi you're doing fine…" Ethan began.

"WELL FIVE CENTIMETERS CAN BE A BIG DIFFERENCE BETWEEN KILLING SOMEONE AND JUST GRAZING THEM WITH AN ARROW ETHAN!" Abbi yelled.

"She's right you know."Will said. He didn't like the twins to quarrel it could go on for days, weeks even if it wasn't stopped soon. Over the last month Will began to feel like these two were like the younger siblings he had always wanted but could never have. Abbi and Ethan always had wanted an older sibling, someone that they could go to when they needed advice, and with Will they had found that.

"I know she's right but she doesn't have to yell about it."

"Abbi you know not to let your temper get the best of you Remember 'an ordinary archer practices until he gets it right, but a ranger practices until he," Will looked at Abbigail, " or she never gets it wrong' if you feel like you're going to burst just go shoot some arrows, or throw your knifes it helps a lot."

"NOT IF THAT'S THE REASON I'M MAD WILL, THEN IT DOESN'T CALM ME DOWN ANY IT JUST INFURIATES ME BEACAUSE I CAN'T THE STINKING TARGET!"Abbi started to sob "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at either of you. W-why W-will, just why?"

"Why what?"Will asked

"I-I d-don't get w-w-why you ch-chose _me _to be you're a-a-apprentice, what did you see in _me_? I'm n-nothing special. I-I can't s-seem to b-be able to d-do a-an-anything at all."

"Abbigail don't you dare let me catch you say that again!" Will snapped "You and your brother are both special to me, and you're a ranger's apprentice if I didn't think you could become one I wouldn't have chose you now would I?", Will said in a softer tone.

"No, I guess not." Abbi replied wiping away the tears. She knew that Will had meant every word he said because he had used her full name, if she was ever in trouble or if the matter that they were speaking on at the time was very important then her full name was used.

"Go and collect your arrows and follow me, if we don't head out now we're going to be late."

**AN: Pretty much just a filler chapter I'm sure you've all figured out what the surprise is if not sorry lips are sealed! sorry that this is a short chapter. R&R :)**


End file.
